1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to gear pumps, and more particularly, to an external gear pump capable of having seals, bearings and shafts maintained and/or replaced without removing the endplates or gears from the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Designs of devices such as external gear pumps typically require the pump to be removed from their mounted location and totally disassembled in order to replace major components such as shafts, bearings and bushing/seal housings. In addition many external gear pumps are designed in such a way that the pump would have to be removed from its mounted position in order to replace the seals, bearings, bushings and shafts. It would be a cost and efficiency benefit to maintain, inspect and replace these pump components without having to remove the pump from its mounted position or without having to disassemble endplates or internal parts such as the gears.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.